


from the private correspondence of miranda argent chant

by betony



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from the Japanese Sojourn, 1880-1881</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the private correspondence of miranda argent chant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



_unsent and incomplete draft, Miranda Chant to Christopher Chant_

Darling Christopher— 

Words cannot possibly express how very delighted I am to be here in Japan with your dear Papa! He assures me that he has the ear of some very important people indeed here in the Imperial court who are all quite intrigued by his horoscopes. I am also prepared to help Papa however I can by making all their acquaintance, though I am afraid it is rather slow going, but they are all also so very amiable, far more so than that dreary set whose company your Papa frequented back in London. 

All we miss is your presence. Papa tells me that decrepit de Witt still demands you be locked away from the world—from Society!—in his horrid castle, but I have every faith in my clever little son’s ability to circumvent his ridiculous decrees before he’s any the wiser. I understand de Witt has plenty of friends in the Government; surely it would be all too simple to contact them and explain your plight? 

That being said, when you do return, if de Witt could be good enough to provide you with a governess or tutor to mind you while Papa is out on business and Mama is out on her calls, that should be all the better for everyone, I think. Also, perhaps you could endeavor to set out after a few months rather than immediately, as with the new wardrobe Mama must buy if she is to make a good impression, things might be somewhat difficult if we were responsible for your care quite so soon--? 

NB: 

\- Arrange C's delayed arrival in Japan more elegantly. Even monstrous de W should not find offense. 

\- Remind C to collect and bring with him second-best Dresden china set, still loaned to Alice 

-MB writes from England that de W has also adopted heathen foundling? Cannot allow C to be raised in such company. Rectify at once!

\- Possibly inquire as to C's health at some point. 

* * *

_note left in a coat pocket, Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant:_

Darling— 

While I appreciate that your collaboration with Mr. Seimei is very stimulating, particularly when it coincides with an evening I am trying to entertain our new friends, but I would bid you remember that once in a while I should be delighted to lay eyes on you, &c. 

Your M. 

* * *

_note left on a bedside table, Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant_

Dearest— 

You know I despise the smell of your cigars so. Could you not forego them for the sake of your devoted M.? 

* * *

_note left on a dresser, Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant_

Of course I understand, my dear. It was only a suggestion. 

\--M. 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Lady Louisa Lufton-Lacy, wife of the British Ambassador to Japan_

My dear Lady Lufton-Lacy, 

I do hope you can forgive my effrontery in writing to you on such brief acquaintance, although I trust you recall that dear Mrs. Selkirk introduced us at Lady Fulbright’s ball Thursday last. You had some truly interesting things to say on the subject of horticulture, particular on the care and keeping on apple trees in this peculiar climate, and my understanding is that you have a true gift in the garden. 

Taking this into account, you must see why I could think of no one better to turn to satisfy my curiosity. You see, my only child Christopher, sadly left behind in England, is so very fond of apple crumble and I should like nothing better than to surprise him with some upon his arrival in Japan. I believe it is possible you might have heard of him—he is in training to become the next Chrestomanci, and is currently under care of the current Chrestomanci, else he should be safe and sound in my arms at this very moment. I yearn for nothing more than the blessed hour of our reunion. 

I can only hope you understand a mother’s emotions, your own Alexander and Lillian traveling so far away at the moment. If it is not too much to ask, might I call upon you the day after tomorrow to discuss the matter further? 

Respectfully, 

Mrs. Cosimo Chant 

* * *

_note sent down to the library by Mrs. Chant’s lady’s maid, Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant:_

Cosimo— 

You would not happen to remember if Christopher is in fact terribly fond of of apples? Or is that he is allergic to them instead? Good heavens, surely you did not let him die from eating some while he was in your care? 

M. 

* * *

_note sent back down to the library, shortly afterwards, Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant:_

I did not by any means intend to imply my doubts in your ability to care for our son. Even had I done so, there is no need to bellow your reply, particularly so loudly as to make poor Lucy almost trip down the stairs with fright walking back upstairs to me. 

M. 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Ralph Argent, in care of Newgate Prison_

My Ralph! 

What have they done to you? 

I have just seen the newspapers, and it is entirely Too Bad that the authorities are slandering your name in this abominable fashion. Just as Father warned us when we were young: no matter how circumstances change, there are always those all too willing to besmirch the good name of Argent. 

I find the claim that you are this so-called Wraith nothing short of ridiculous. For one thing, how do they imagine you would find anyone stupid enough to carry your goods throughout the Worlds without realizing they were the heart of this organization and demanding greater remuneration? For another, you certainly would not be so stupid, not after that bad business when you were away at school. 

What concerns me most, Ralph, is that Christopher lingers in the house of that dreadful de Witt who brought charges against you in the first place. With such leverage in his hands, what might he not do next? Advise me, Ralph; should I attempt more diligently to have him brought to Japan, Cosimo’s protests be damned? Certainly, the Emperor—not to mention Lady Lufton-Lacy—would make much of a nine-lived one, and the job of Chrestomanci can’t be so difficult that he won’t pick it up easily enough once de Witt is dead. 

I await your thoughts with great anxiety, and remain 

Your devoted—but worried— 

Miranda 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Lady Lufton-Lacy, lightly scented of lilacs:_

My very dear Lady Lufton-Lacy, 

How I enjoyed our tête-à-tête earlier this afternoon! I trust I need not convey to you how reluctant I was to leave—perhaps we could continue our conversation regarding our expectations of the coming Government at a very small dinner-party Mr. Chant and I mean to hold this Friday? I must warn you it is nothing particularly grand at all, only a informal get-together with the dear friends Mr. Chant and I have been so lucky as to meet in these few short months in Japan, but nothing would give me greater joy than to see you and Lord Lufton-Lacy among the company. 

Regarding your kind inquiries about Christopher, of course  we mean to have him here by Christmas! And naturally I should be delighted to bring him to call upon you as soon as he does; he will, as I am, be honored by the chance to associate with individuals as esteemed as yourself and your husband, as such friendships should only serve to help him during his forthcoming illustrious career. 

With all my best wishes, 

Miranda Chant 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Gabriel de Witt, delivered via magic_

Dear Sir: 

I trust you are already aware of who I am, and that therefore I need no introduction. Nonetheless I offer one: I am that unhappy mother of the child you unjustly detain and the sister of the man you unfairly malign. I expect rectification of both these offenses as soon as possible. Let my brother go free, with appropriate recompense, monetary or magical, for the anguish we have endured, and send my Christopher to me at once. Eagerly I await any justification you could possibly offer. 

Sincerely, 

M. A. Chant 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Gabriel de Witt, delivered via magic_

Dear Sir: 

You have given me much to consider. I gather this means you shall neither change your mind nor retract your statement? 

M. A. Chant 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Ralph Argent, in care of Newgate Prison_

Ralph. 

Yes, my dear, I see exactly what you mean. I had no idea at all that it was Christopher, of all people, who was responsible for bringing those terrible allegations against you. I agree wholeheartedly with you that it must have been the work of de Witt and how all the rest at Chrestomanci Castle must have led my poor Christopher astray. All Cosimo’s idea, you won’t be surprised to learn; I was against it from the start. 

I shall have to extend all my influence to have Christopher brought here at once, and give considerable thought to your suggestion to taking him away with us once this terrible misunderstanding is cleared up. It will not be too difficult, once I have Christopher explain matters properly and demonstrate how awfully his own mentor has used him. In the interim, however, I’d be happy to supply my own vouching for your character. How lucky that Cosimo and I have reconciled; the world might not think much of a Miranda Argent, but it looks quite favorably on the wife of an Imperial astrologer, and even more on the mother of the Chrestomanci-to-be. If you would be so good to have your lawyer write to me at once, requesting my statement be added to the records of the Court, I have no doubt we shall see justice done by you at last. With love, as always, 

Miranda 

* * *

_note, delivered to Cosimo Chant by the footman at the front door:_

Mr. C is kindly requested and reminded once more to grace our dinner party in honor of the Lufton-Lacys before the men retire for their after-dinner smoke. 

M. 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Ralph Argent, in care of Newgate Prison; enchanted quite handily to be obscured from the eyes of others:_

They’ll have read my testimony to you at the sentencing, so I shan’t bother with any excuses. Yes, those were my own words, not Cosimo’s interpolations; yes, I knew very well that they would make the case against you air-tight. I was never as intrigued by the family business as you, my boy, but I remember enough from my days at Father's knee to give de Witt and his cronies what they need. 

You expect an explanation. This is the only reason I’ve bothered to write—I don’t deny, darling, that you were a great help when we were young and Father died so suddenly, and then later, when I needed your connections to be thrown into Cosimo’s path, and even later, when all that unpleasantness between us both began. I know you benefited from that, all the more from me putting my share of our inheritance in your hands after Cosimo came close to squandering it. I know you encouraged the separation for your own advantage. I don’t resent you this; I should have done the same in your position. 

But this I will not and cannot forgive: intentionally and knowingly putting My Son into the way of danger (or worse, arrest and the subsequent exile from all nice society!) without a care for what might follow. I am not so different from you that I don’t still know every twist and turn of your mind, and in none of those would my son have come to a good end. 

You might have asked me first. I would have said no, but you might have asked. Better than anyone, Ralph Weatherby Argent, you know what I am capable of when my anger is aroused. Better than anyone, you should have known not to invite such a fate upon yourself. 

Never again dare to suppose I will ever let Christopher within a stone’s throw of you. I am by no means the best of mothers—or, if I am honest with myself, made for motherhood at all—but this much at least Christopher deserves from me. 

When your term is up—is it fifty or sixty years that the court decided upon?—I promise to visit you, my dear. Assuming my temper has cooled or you live that long. 

Yours, as always, 

Miranda 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Lady Lufton-Lacy:_

Dear Louisa, 

With utmost regret I must inform you that Christopher will not be arriving in Japan at present. His guardian assures me that he is in a very delicate stage in his education and will be better served by remaining back in England. 

But then again, what is this happy news I hear? Is our Lillian indeed to spend her winter holidays in this paradise we inhabit rather than the cruel cold mercies of Switzerland? I envy you your forthcoming pleasure and must demand that you bring young Lillian to call upon me the minute she arrives safe and sound, as remains the fondest hope of your faithful 

Miranda Chant 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Gabriel de Witt, delivered via magic_

Dear Sir: 

I trust my testimony was of some use to you in the investigation. Pray do not humble me by bringing up the subject of recompense: I find my only satisfaction in serving the law of the land and trusting that you continue to watch over my poor dear Christopher, as Mr. Chant’s business in Japan has not yet concluded. That said, I should be in your debt if you might pass on any glimmers of information about the Imperial court and the expatriate set that might come along your way; moreover, I fancy you must still have some contacts in the Emperor's set. A word or two recommending my dear husband's work would certainly not go unappreciated, by me, Christopher, or his papa. 

With deepest gratitude, I remain still, 

Your servant, 

M. A. Chant 

* * *

_Miranda Chant to Barbara Selkirk_

Dear Babs— 

Well, I must admit you hear correctly: Lady Lufton-Lacy has dropped me, having heard that I choose not to expose my Christopher to the dangerous atmosphere, both political and otherwise, to be found in our circles. Doubtless Lady L-L does not agree, as you can see by her parading around her daughter, rather than letting the child spend her holidays amongst friends like any mother of proper feeling should. Poor girl! There are quite some useful remedies for spots available these days if one only knows where to look. 

But I am afraid the last laugh is quite on them. I have my own reliable sources, given Christopher’s connections, and they assure me that Lord Lufton-Lacy’s tenure as ambassador has very nearly come to an end, helped in no little bit by his affection for the bottle and tendency to alienate the Imperial court by his stubborn pride. I think we’ll find his replacement, Lord Hastings, far more efficient at his job, and Lady Hastings far more accommodating. By no means spread this story, though—I should hate to think what might come of Society discovering Lord Lufton-Lacy’s disgrace early! 

Yours in confidence, 

Miranda Chant 

* * *

_note from Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant, delivered by the footman_

Mr. Chant is reminded that Lord Lufton-Lacy is no longer the sort of person with whom we associate. Doubtless this one task Mr. Chant will find easy enough to accomplish, given his dreadful behavior at our dinner party. 

* * *

_note from Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant, undelivered_

Mr. Chant is requested to please cease being such a---oh, this is ridiculous! 

* * *

_note from Miranda Chant to Cosimo Chant, left on a pillow_

Darling— 

How I have missed you all these weeks! Do let’s never quarrel again. 

M.

* * *

 _Miranda Chant to Christopher Chant, rather belated:_

Darling Christopher, 

Why did you not tell me that your dear papa was settled here in Japan? It is such an elegant country, once one is used to the customs, and your papa and I are both very happy here. Your papa's horoscopes have had the honor to interest some people who have the ear of the Emperor. We are already moving in the highest circles and hope to move higher still before long. Your dear papa sends love and best wishes for the your future as the next Chrestomanci. My love as well. 

Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Well, naturally I couldn't pass the Miranda-centric prompt by! Particularly not when my brain managed to smush all your excellent Chrestomanci prompts together to produce whatever this is :D
> 
> Miranda's letter-writing style is canonically terse per LoCC, but my headcanon is that brevity and sincerity are directly correlated when it comes to Miranda's relationships. 
> 
> The last letter is, of course, quoted verbatim from _The Lives of Christopher Chant_ , HarperCollins, p. 230.


End file.
